


Punch

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: you ever just *starts fucking sobbing*





	Punch

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just *starts fucking sobbing*

There aren’t many things better than punching someone in the face. There’s one, exactly one thing better than feeling somebody’s face crumple under your knuckles, and it’s watching _Erza_ punch people in the face. From her spot behind the bar, Mirajane gets a _wonderful_ view of the rippling muscles in her back and she can hear the air crash as Erza’s fist slams into Natsu’s cheek. She winced as hard as Erza swung, but was soon distracted by Erza’s heavy breathing and the swish of her hair as she stood up straight and turned around to face Mirajane, _glowing_.

Mirajane looked to Cana, silently pleading for just a _little_ bit of advice, only to be _smirked_ at and have Cana swivel round in her stool and continue drinking. Erza stepped closer and Mira revised her first thought. There was going to be nothing better than making Cana pay for her unhelpful ways.


End file.
